


Cozy

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [22]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. IM WATCHING YOU. You give us fantastically written chapters with the tiniest of fluff and expect us to hop along but NO MISSY I'M DEMANDING MY RIGHTFULLY OWED FLUFF Please?? Just, give me some hardcore fluff... It doesn't even have to be IT2 fluff... Maybe a headcannon? Or a drabble?? ILY you crazy talented woman 💙
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cozy

Aelin whistled a random tune as she carried the folded towels to the linen cupboard, she suspected to was from a children’s cartoon. She could hear at least one of her children making a ruckus somewhere in the house, no doubt the other wasn’t too far behind. As if on cue she heard two sets of lungs squealing in excitement. Aelin couldn’t help but smile. Rowan was playing with them, she would no doubt hear him join in next.

Aelin opened the linen cupboard door and let out a squeal. Of all the things she expected to find in the linen cupboard her husband was not one of them.

“Gods Rowan, you gave me a heart attack,” she said to him.

Then Rowan pulled her in and closed the door behind her. Before she could ask for and explanation he whispered, “Hide and seek. Very serious business.”

There had barely been enough room for Rowan in here and now there were the two of them, plus the towels that were still in Aelin’s hands and now wedged between them. To say it was a tight fit was an understatement.

“If I’m stuck in here with you, could you please put these on the shelf behind me?” Aelin said and Rowan manoeuvred his hands between them to take the towels and then around her to put them on the shelf.

“Only,” he whispered in her ear as he lent towards her, “if you keep your voice down.”

Goosebumps broke out all over her skin at the tickle of his breath and when Rowan finished his task and pulled back he was grinning, knowing exactly what he had done. His eyes darted to her lips. Now Aelin was grinning.

“Cozy, isn’t it?” Aelin said knowingly.

Rowan lent in for a kiss just as what sounded like a heard of rhinos ran past making them jump apart.

Rowan let out a quiet chuckle, still not wanting to give away their hiding place. “They’re that loud when there’s just the two. Imagine if there was more of them.”

Aelin went still and sensing it Rowan looked at her.

“Yeah, about that,” Aelin said coyly.

“You’re not serious?” Rowan said, a disbelieving laugh shaking his voice.

“I’m pregnant, again,” Aelin confirmed.

“You’re getting pretty slack in your announcements,” Rowan said as Aelin’s hands snaked around his neck.

“Just kiss me already.”

Aelin closed the distance between them, both of them smiling into the kiss. Before they could take it any further the door burst open, their children grinning at them like fiends.

“Found you, Dad!” Their oldest squealed. “Now we hide!”

Then the two of them were off again, trying to find somewhere to hide. Rowan pressed another soft kiss to Aelin’s lips. “I’m so happy, Aelin.”

“Ready Dad!” Their son called.

They both laughed, then Aelin gave him a nudge to get him moving out of the cupboard, “Duty calls.”


End file.
